devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoji Okuda
Kyoji Okuda was a young sadist with a mean streak. He would frequently bully his schoolmate Mita and got away with it due to his intimidating character. Appearance Okuda was a tall and thin boy with styled hair, with a mohawk and mullet combo and shaved sides. He wore small hooped earrings in each ear and always wore a sinister expression on his slender face. Personality Okuda was a villainous teen who did what he wanted when he wanted, and frequently got away with it. His teacher, Mr. Katayama, considered him rather dumb, though his actions suggested otherwise. He was fast thinking and would often flaunt his wealth, offering to loan people money with violent interest. He was quick to push people away, such as his classmate Takeo Uno, who dropped him after Okuda suggested to rape and potentially murder Jun Fudo, though the last part may of been a bluff. His favourite victim was a meek and timid student named Mita, who would frequently be picked on and beaten by Okuda and Uno. He would bully him and tease him relentlessly, eventually however this proved too push Mita to far, and for Okuda to meet a bloody end. History When he is first seen he is loitering in the school hallways with his friend Takeo Uno, waiting for a young boy named Mita to come by, when Mita does walk by they confront him. Okuda throws a knife into the ground and asks Mita to pick it up, he does so but as he attempts to give it to him he accuses Mita of threatening him with a knife and grabs him by the collar, he says he could look over the incident if Mita were to pay him. Mita reluctantly agrees, and Okuda and Uno beat him down anyways. When his teacher, Jun Fudo, asks about Mita's dishevelled appearance, he passes it off as a accident, though Jun has misgivings and quickly guesses he was being bullied. The next day Jun witnesses Mita handing money over to Okuda and Uno. Jun confronts them and asks what was going on, Okuda says Mita was just giving him back the money he owned him, to which Mita feebly agrees with. Jun asks for his name, he tells her and leaves with Uno. Later Uno and Okuda are in a bar when they spot Jun and her partner Lan Asuka sitting at the back talking. Okuda tells Uno that they should wait till later when it was quieter and they should jump them and rape them. Disgusted by Okuda's comments, Uno leaves saying that they couldn't be friends anymore. Okudo manages to control his anger and also leaves for his home. Unknown to him the same night Uno was killed by a large spider like Devil Beast. The next day he spies Mita talking to a pretty girl in his year, once the two split up Okuda comes up to Mita and asks who she was, Mita replies saying she was just a childhood friend, Okuda says that he had fallen for her and told Mita to arrange for him to bring her to the empty biology room. Mita agrees under duress, and almost instantly Okuda and a group of his friends set upon the girl and tear away her clothes, before beginning to molest her. Mita stands in the corner ashamed as the delinquents molest the girl, Okuda comes over and asks if Mita wanted use her when they had all finished. This pushes Mita over the edge, and he starts to transform into the bizarre Devil Beast that had killed Uno. He starts to kill the boys, Okuda manages to get to the door only to encounter Jun, he manages to tell Jun what had happened to Mita before the spider bites down on his head, killing him. Gallery fic.png|Okuda and Takeo Uno flair hair.png|The pair confront Mita def.png|Okuda's death Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)